


LGB-TEA café

by zapatterson



Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: F/F, Undercover as a Couple, theyre so cute i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 03:47:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11371953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zapatterson/pseuds/zapatterson
Summary: It was whilst they were on the flight briefing the team that Weller dropped the undercover dating bomb. As in her - Tasha - and her - Patterson - going undercover as a dating functioning couple of consenting adults to get access and do recon of some supposedly sinister cafe owner.God have mercy on one Tasha Zapata





	LGB-TEA café

**Author's Note:**

> guys look I know I have other fics I need to finish/edit but listen Tasha is so gay for Patterson and this was something I wrote as a tangent from a WIP...

Tasha wasn’t prepared for this.

It’s barely a brush of Patterson's soft lips against her own, accompanied by a hint of her scent hitting her nostrils and a curve of her hand, calloused by the use of computers, cupping her jaw.

It’s barely a brush but Tasha knows she’s in trouble, knows that she shouldn’t clutch at her jacket so tightly and her breath shouldn’t get caught in her throat like that, as if they’re kissing for the very first time and she’s slightly surprised by how good it feels, not when they’re supposed to have been dating for good few weeks now.

 

At least that’s the story.

Goddamn undercover work. Definitely not her thing. All that acting and subtlety and people skills it requires - not her cup of tea.

And Patterson felt the same.

Patterson knows computers. Understands computers. Codes and algorithms and research that - bless the internet gods - don’t require actual human interaction. 

 

That whole undercover business, on the other hand, is a freaking mess, that’s what it is - and worst of all, Tasha knew it would be and still went for it.

When, months after having gone completely AWOL, Jane came back home with a new theories. Theories that meant travelling to different ends of the world. 

Alas, she was too pragmatic to refuse the another country to visit. This was the third country in three months and God has Costa Rica been on her bucket list for a while. 

So naturally, when Jane and Kurt divulged details of their next mission in another beautiful country, Tasha could only sigh deeply and grit out her assent.

 

All whilst ignoring one of the key details of this next undercover mission. They were investigating the owner of a LGBT+ safe space cafe called "LGB-TEA". Tasha was amused at that, although she still can't seem to grasp why people drink tea. Its glorified water and leaves. Coffee all the way.

So when she volunteered for the mission it was only natural that Patterson wanted to go to. After Parker shot Tasha last year, Patterson had never been so worried to lose the brunette. Since then she's been sticking next to Tasha throughout all her missions, if she has Tasha relay her every move during them then so be it. And really, Tasha doesn't mind. She loves that Patterson cares so much. She loves having Patterson in her ear all the time, the voice comforts her more than anything.

 

It was whilst they were on the flight briefing the team that Weller dropped the undercover dating bomb. As in her - Tasha - and her - Patterson - going undercover as a dating functioning couple of consenting adults to get access and do recon of some supposedly sinister cafe owner.

Tasha looked at Patterson, who was listening to Kurt. 

Did she not hear that they would have to pretend to like each other?

Like?! Pretend!? Tasha definitely didn't have to pretend on her side.

And she wasn't pretending currently either.

They're sat close together, Patterson's hand resting on top of the brunettes thighs - Tasha realizes - with no small amount of chagrin.

Her skin still tingles where the blondes' hand grazes hers, as she reaches to entwine their hands, her eyes searching, inquiring.

What just happened?

Why did it feel so good?

She knows that the blonde is only doing this to keep up the pretense but boy does Tasha wish it were real.

When Patterson pecks her lips, God does it break Tasha, wishing it were real. She continues to stare at Patterson, dazed.

Patterson seems as lost as she is but only for a slow excruciating moment. And then - 

 

Something just clicks and they’re kissing again but this time…Oh, this time, it’s consuming and hungry and carnal - the blondes' tongue swirling along Tasha's teeth, her nails digging into Patterson's shirt, thumbs pressing into her hipbones, drawing her closer.

They’re discovering, they’re exploring, they’re absorbing. 

 

It seems like it ends as abruptly as it started, with a little noise she made swallowed by Patterson's mouth, and when they lean back and their eyes meet this time, they share the same bewildered look.

“Well, shit,” Patterson manages in a low raspy voice that sends a shiver down the brunette's spine.

 

“Well, shit” sums it up pretty nicely for Tasha too.

"I'm sorry, I just-" Tasha started

"Tash don't, it's fine its just I couldn't help myself and this place just has some sort of relaxing thing about it and you were sitting here next to me and your hands and your lips I-"

Tasha stopped the blondes' rambling with a soft kiss before resting her forehead in Patterson's, closing her eyes.

 

"Guys?" Jane's voice in their ears broke them both apart but that didn't stop them staring at each other, with a stupid shit eating grin.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading your comments and kudos are so uplifting :)


End file.
